happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
That's News to Me
That's News to Me is an episode of HTFF. Capture attempts to snap Lumpy in an embarrassing moment. Roles Starring *Capture *Lumpy Featuring *Pride *Lifty *Shifty *Splendid Appearances *Really Good Unicornius *Generic Tree Friends Plot The camera shows the Daily Acorn building and inside is Capture, who goes up to Lumpy with his report. Lumpy reads it, and however thinks it is boring. Lumpy tells him to get something interesting, and Capture thinks for a moment...the camera cuts to a window (which you can barely see the end of a bed inside, and some "noises" offscreen). Capture goes up and snaps a picture. The noises stop and two generic tree friends run up to the window and curse him. Later, Lumpy looks at the newspaper and claps his hands, asking Capture to get more. It then shows Lifty and Shifty stealing money from a store. They are then caught by the cops and they hug each other for safety. Capture snaps this and brings it to Lumpy, who says "More" in clear english. Pride is then shown streaking in her house. Capture manages to take a picture and quickly outruns the security system. He shows it to Lumpy, who then says "More" again. Pride is shown looking at the newspaper, only to see her nude self on the header. She rages about her privacy being blown when her door falls down because of many photographers. Pride then activates her security system. Instead of shooting a laser at the photographers, it takes pictures of Pride nude, which are soon spread around the internet. Capture, back at the Daily Acorn, is laughing once he realizes he has caught practically everyone in town. Except for one... Lumpy bumps into the elevator before it opens, and Capture realizes that his camera is out of battery when he tries to take a picture. Capture takes out another camera, only to find out Lumpy has already gotten in the elevator. It is now going down to the lobby, and Capture decides to take the stairs. Lumpy pays a photographer (Splendid in disguise) for his work...with a quarter. Splendid then goes on strike to get paid more for his work. Capture managed to get this on camera, sadly as a video instead of a picture he can put on the newspaper. Lumpy is seen rolling in mud, and Capture is seen with a wet roll of film due to hiding in a wet bush. Lumpy is then seen going a floor too high, and Capture is in the elevator with him. Capture snaps the picture of Lumpy noticing his mistake, but when he goes back in the elevator, it closes on his camera and Capture gets mad. The elevator opens again and Pride runs out and is trying to prevent a bunch of photographers from coming in. Pride slaps Capture for what he did and takes a close picture, blinding him. A blind Capture tries to look where he is going, but falls out the window in the process. Capture splatters on top of a blushing Lifty's newspaper. Lifty sees that his face on the picture is now covered with blood and gives a sigh of relief. Behind him is a "shipping" picture of him and Shifty. Moral Privacy has a negative side. Deaths *Capture splatters on top of Lifty's newspaper. Trivia *The second time Lumpy says "More" he has a noticeable nosebleed. *This is the second time sex is shown, however censored, in the series. The first is Siblings in Blood. *Lumpy rolling in mud is a reference to Capture's debut, Identified Flying Object, Part 1. *You can briefly see Really Good Unicornius with an X over him on the newspaper, referencing some users' hatred for him. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 45 Episodes